


Starry-Eyed

by UndertaleTrashCan93



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys/Undyne-centric, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, So fluffy you're gonna die, shy Undyne, ummm idk more tags here later maybe???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaleTrashCan93/pseuds/UndertaleTrashCan93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne and Alphys bring their passion to a more intimate level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry-Eyed

Beneath the glow of the setting sun, Undyne and Alphys basked in its last warm rays, lounging together on a blanket draped over the sand. The two of them had been here pretty much all day, enjoying their first date since monsters had been freed from the Underground.

The ex-head of the Royal Guard had never been so happy, at least not that she could remember. Even the day when she’d been inducted into the guard couldn’t compare to how she felt now. She stole another sideways glance at her girlfriend, smiling involuntarily as she did so. Earlier in the day, Undyne had stolen her first kiss from Alphys… sort of. It had been hilarious and completely adorable to see the little lizard monster get so flustered over a quick peck on the cheek.

Still, looking at her now, yellow scales glistening in the evening light, her face relaxed as she basked in the sunlight, Undyne couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to  _really_  kiss Alphys.

She wouldn’t just do it out of the blue, of course. Something like that had to be led up to. Undyne twined her long fingers through Alphys’s much smaller, stubby hand, raising it to her lips with a small smile.

Alphys looked over at her, and Undyne felt that familiar lurch in her chest, only now the feeling seemed to linger, and spread to…  _interesting_  places. The expression on Alphys’s face was half shyness, half smugness, and was mesmerizing to the usually-confident fish monster.

“ **So… uh…** ” Undyne cleared her throat, trying to get her voice to sound normal again. “ **This was really awesome, Alphys. We should do it again sometime.** ”

“ **W-Well. The day i-isn’t over y-yet.** ”

How. How in the hell did Alphys  _do_  that to her?! With that one little sentence, Undyne’s mind was racing to new territory with a frighteningly quick vengeance. Imagining all kinds of situations, most of them ending in the two monsters being passionately entangled, Alphys writhing in pleasure and moaning her name…

Undyne realized with a vague sense of panic that Alphys had said something while she was daydreaming, and that her mouth was hanging open while she stared vacantly at Alphys. When she came back to herself, she saw that her girlfriend’s expression had shifted to concern.

“ **Heh… um… sorry, run that by me again?** ”

“ **Oh, I w-was just asking if you wanted to wait here and w-watch the stars come out?** ”

“ **Yeah, sweetie, that sounds great.** ”

Hrk. Had she just accidentally called Alphys… sweetie? Oh god. But, thankfully, the smaller monster seemed to like it, even if she was blushing like crazy.

Soon the sun faded, dipping behind the horizon, and a curtain of blue-black fell over the sky. Sparkling stars appeared, gradually at first, but soon bright and blazing and lovelier than Undyne ever could have imagined. They’d once thought the crystals in the caves of Waterfall and New Home could pass as stars… how wrong they’d been.

Undyne was so enraptured by the sight that she was well and truly shocked when she felt Alphys’s hand traveling up her arm. She looked over at the other monster, startled, and gasped when she saw the look on Alphys’s face. It was admiration, and tenderness, and... love. Did Undyne dare think it? But she was fairly certain it was there, whether she allowed herself to believe it or not.

“ **Thank you, Undyne.** ”

It took a lot of effort at the moment to give any kind of worded response.

“ **Um… f-for what?** ” Fuck, she was stumbling over words now. Not only that, but Alphys looked confident and wasn’t stuttering at all anymore… what was this role reversal bullshit?!

“ **For today. For everything, really. For being with me like this. I can’t tell you how much it means to me. I’m still so amazed you’re here, that you _want_  to be around me. I just want you to know that I’m not going to take it for granted.**”

Undyne struggled to control her thoughts, her breathing, this goddamn blush on her face… it was all swiftly slipping out of control. And the more flustered Undyne became, the more Alphys’s confidence seemed to grow. Maybe it was because she could finally see the fish monster’s vulnerable side, and it led her to realize that Undyne’s feelings mirrored hers.

“ **Well… I… ah…** ” Undyne cleared her throat to try and get her voice to come out normally again. “ **Um… same. Alphys… I want… C-can I…** ”

As they’d been speaking, the two monsters had slowly shifted closer together, until they were lying on their sides facing each other, barely an inch apart. Undyne was so close, just a tiny lean forward and their lips would touch, but she wouldn’t, not until Alphys said…

“ ** _Yes,_  Undyne…**”

There it was. Undyne let out some kind of desperate noise and finally let the desire take her, having to remind herself to be gentle with the small monster. One arm draped around Alphys’s waist and pulled her as close as possible, her other hand cupping the other female’s cheek. Undyne leaned forward, closing that last space, still using caution.

They kissed, finally.

It was so much better than Undyne had been led to believe by all that anime.

Alphys’s soft and warm lips moved against hers, just as careful and trembling with just as much need. It was a slow process, but the kiss deepened and grew more passionate, soft moans slipping out into the warm salty air between breaths.

Alphys pulled away first. Undyne opened her eyes, dazed as she looked across the short distance into the other monster’s eyes. “ **H-Hey, you okay?** ”

The ex-royal scientist smiled a more genuine smile than Undyne had ever seen on her. “ **B-better than okay. I j-just don’t want someone to wander b-by and see us.** ”

Undyne grinned widely, sitting up and looking around. The beach was deserted; they’d picked a pretty out of the way spot this morning, mostly among other monsters. Humans had been surprisingly well-mannered, for the most part, but still… old rivalries died hard. The other monsters had all gone home before the two of them.

“ **There’s no one here to see.** ” Undyne’s earlier shyness and uncertainty had melted away from the heat of their kiss. Alphys could see the undisguised passion in the eye of her girlfriend, and it sent a shiver of longing through the smaller monster’s body.

“ **Alphys… I’m not gonna do anything you’re not ready for.** ”

“ **I know. I trust you.** ”

If she’d doubted before that she loved Alphys, that doubt was gone now. The nervousness that Alphys usually had, the trembling and stuttering and social anxiety, had been replaced with a much different kind of tension. Seeing that look on her face made Undyne feel absolutely crazy… Still, in spite of her eagerness, Undyne had to admit that Alphys had a good point.

“ **Would you want to come home with me, then?** ”

“ **Yes.** ”

Perhaps fifteen minutes later, the two were stumbling through Undyne’s front door. Or rather, Undyne was stumbling, Alphys was clinging to her much taller girlfriend, who was carrying her. They were kissing, almost frantic now with how much they wanted each other. Undyne kicked the door shut behind her, and before five seconds passed she was setting Alphys down on her pink and blue bedsheets.

She hesitated there, biting her lower lip uncertainly. “ **Alphy…** ” oh shit, another accidental pet name... “ **You’re sure this is what you want? Oh hell… I just… I don’t want… I know I can be pushy, but I want this to be your decision too…** ”

“ **It is. I’m sure. God, Undyne, d-do you know how long I’ve w-wanted you like this?** ”

“ **Heh… no, actually.** ”

Regardless, the confession gave Undyne enough courage to slip out of her swimsuit. Judging by the look on Alphys’s face, the action was much appreciated.

“ **Heheh… it’s so weird to see you look at me like that, like I’m…** ”

“ **You’re beautiful, Undyne. You really are.** ” Alphys reached over and tugged Undyne down beside her in another surprising show of confidence, running small hands over blue scales in ways that made Undyne tremble.

“ **H-hey, stop s-stealing my lines, you adorable nerd… ah!** ”

“ ** _Never_. Not if it means I get to see you like this.** ”

Oh, god. That tone… Undyne had definitely never heard Alphys sound like that before. Passionate, confident… and  _lustful_. Once again the fish monster was stunned, watching with bated breath as Alphys slipped the straps of her blue swimsuit off her shoulders.

“ **Wait… can I?** ”

Alphys grinned and nodded, guiding Undyne’s hands to her sides. Carefully, almost hyperventilating at this point, Undyne undressed her girlfriend, eyes greedily taking in the sight of Alphys’s form.

“ **Fuck, Alphy… I can’t even tell you what seeing you like this does to me…** ”

“ **I think I’ve got a pretty good idea, sweetie.** ”

 _Oh._  Alphys’s fingers grazed the sensitive flesh between Undyne’s legs, making her let out a gasping moan that was  _way_ too high pitched. The ex-guard couldn’t  _really_  bring herself to care too much about the sounds that she was making, though, with how good Alphys was making her feel.

“ **Fuck, Alphys, you’re… amazing, it’s so… oh, _fuck me please_ …**”

Undyne gripped the sheets tightly as her girlfriend shifted, Alphys lying between her legs suddenly with Undyne’s thighs draped over her shoulders.

“ **Wh-what are you… _ahhh!_** ”

Undyne’s nervous question was cut off when Alphys began licking her most sensitive area, sending any rational thought the monster might have had spinning wildly into oblivion. All she could think now was  _more_.

It was so good! Undyne couldn’t imagine that anything felt better than this. Heat coiled up inside her with every stroke of Alphys’s tongue, the feeling enhanced every time the lizard monster’s claws lightly dug into the scales of her thighs.

“ **God, yes, Alphy… ohh, babe, please don’t stop, it’s so fucking good!** ” Undyne’s fists clenched tighter around the fabric of her bedspread, the monster having to resist the urge to possibly break something to release the energy building inside of her.

And then…

Undyne had been wrong.  _This_  was the greatest thing she’d ever felt… no, this was… with every second it was building, faster and faster, until finally it reached the peak and Undyne could swear she saw the stars glittering in front of her eye again. The tension that had been coiling inside since before their kiss was released in a burst that sent waves of pleasure crashing through her body.

When she finally came down from it and back to herself, Undyne realized that Alphys was lying on top of her, and they were kissing passionately again. She had to break the kiss, she was smiling too widely for it to continue.

“ **Holy shit, Alphy, that was… I can’t even…** ”

Alphys beamed with pride and tenderness down at her flustered, ravished girlfriend, trying to ignore her own building desire while she waited for Undyne to recover.

It happened sooner than Alphys had thought it would. Undyne felt the lizard monster’s wetness against her thigh, and her grin widened to something almost predatory.

“ **I want to make you feel like that, too.** ”

With that one statement, Alphys felt as though she were melting, and she would have done anything to get Undyne to ravage her. Her stammering had nothing to do with hesitation now.

“ **Y-yes, Undyne, please…** ”

Soft, breathy, high-pitched moans filled the room as Undyne kissed all over the smaller monster’s trembling form. The taller monster flipped the two of them so that she was kneeling over Alphys, her lips continuing their gentle assault on her girlfriend’s body.

“ **God, babe, you’re so sexy, those noises you make are so hot,** ” growled Undyne between kisses, a different desire from earlier beginning to worm its way through her limbs. She wanted to make Alphys understand how much she was desired, how beautiful she was.

Alphys let out a soft squeak and covered her face with her hands, blushing and clearly bashful. Undyne gently reached up and pressed her hands into the bedspread instead.

“ **Don’t, please, I want to watch you while I make you cum.** ”

A flicker of shock mixed with intense need crossed Alphys’s expression at that bold statement, and that look was all Undyne needed to spur her on. Carefully she spread the other monster’s legs, basking in the heat put off from this intimate area. Her long tongue snaked over it almost without her permission, teasing the little slit and lavishing the lips with attention.

True to her word, Undyne watched Alphys’s face. She watched the monster’s eyes shut tightly as her body trembled with need, then fly open again when Undyne slipped a finger inside of her.

“ **Undyne… oh, oh! P-Please, it’s too g-good, I w-won’t last…** ”

With a somewhat smug grin, Undyne removed her finger and replaced it with her tongue, letting the appendage wriggle inside Alphys as far as it would go. The sounds she was making drove Undyne onward, and she used a hand to gently stroke at the hard nub of nerves over her girlfriend’s opening.

Alphys felt like she was unraveling, beneath Undyne’s touch and the intense yellow gaze of her good eye. Shyly, the lizard monster reached down and ran her fingers through Undyne’s fiery hair, and an unbelievably tender expression crossed the normally-fierce monster’s face.

It was that, on top of everything else, that shattered her control and sent Alphys reeling from the intense pleasure.

The two women collapsed beside each other, curling up under the covers and hugging each other closer than they ever would have dreamed they’d be only a few days before.

“ **I love you, Alphys.** ”

The words rang true and unafraid, Alphys opening her eyes to see nothing but bare honesty and admiration on the face of the woman she cared for. It almost brought tears to her eyes. As it was, her voice was a little thick when she responded.

“ **I love you too, Undyne.** ”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I can't believe I'm actually posting this... I'm such Alphyne trash, don't look at meeee!
> 
> Heh, thanks for reading if you did, I hope you enjoyed. Maybe I'll do more of this in the future...? I know there's seriously a lack of fics with these two, which is tragic and sad and needs to be corrected immediately. Comment if you enjoyed! Thanks again. :D


End file.
